


More Than a Crush

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “So, you liked my body and my brain.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #239 "crush"

“I would _not_ call it a crush,” Rodney said, again. “It was merely… an early appreciation for your appearance.”

“Uh-huh,” said John, still smirking. “And what was that about appreciating my intelligence?”

“Waking up a ten-thousand-year-old alien city was a stressful time,” the scientist protested. “So you’ll have to forgive me for finding solace in the fact that the man in charge of our safety isn’t a complete idiot.”

John kept grinning. “So, you liked my body _and_ my brain.”

Rodney scowled right back. “So maybe I did. There’s no need to rub it in.”

This time, John frowned. “Rub what in?”

“That you’re…” he waved his hands, vaguely, “you’re _you_ and I’m…”

“Hey,” said John, moving forward to catch Rodney’s still-flailing hands. “I really wish you’d quit that. So, in the interest of fair play, I might have noticed a few things about you when we first met.”

“Yeah?” Rodney asked. “Like my big mouth.”

John took a step closer and lowered his voice. “Oh, I definitely noticed that,” he said. “Thought of a few things you could do with that.”

“Until I started talking, right?” said Rodney, still frowning.

“I liked you _better_ after you started talking,” John told him, firmly. “You were just… I had no idea, McKay, but looking back, it was always going to end with this, with _us_. Even way back then.”

“Yeah?” asked Rodney again, but he was smiling now. “Inevitable, huh?”

John kissed him, slow and familiar but still somehow surprising. “Yeah.”

THE END


End file.
